When Arthur's Away, The Weasleys Play
by CrazyGirl5100
Summary: Whenever Arthur Weasley leaves, there's sure to be something interesting going on in the Weasley house. Molly catches Ginny masturbating and decides to punish her daughter in a rather peculiar way so that she learns her lesson. Fred and George have a little fun of their own, careful not to get caught. Molly/Ginny, Fred/George. Read at your own risk. Incest. Rated M.


**When Arthur's Away, The Weasleys Play**

"Ohhhh...Mmmm...Ohh Gods that feels excellent! Blimey! Ohhh!"

Ginny was sitting on the plushy sofa, sipping a concoction that her mother had brewed for her so that she would recover from her cold. She gulped the rest of the relaxing potion and closed her eyes, opening them only so that she could give her mother a grateful smile that she hoped displayed her sincere gratitude.

"I'm glad it helped you Ginny, dear. Now go upstairs and wash off. You _DO_ know that you have to return to Hogwarts in three days. Now hurry up, dear." Mrs. Weasley kindly reminded her daughter. Ginny rushed up the stairs, her red hair flying behind her like flames.

Mrs. Weasley chuckled quietly to herself, as she hummed a soft melody and walked to the kitchen to wash Ginny's cup in the overcrowded sink. There was a loud _crack _and two identical boys appeared behind Mrs. Weasley who threw the cup in fright, causing it to sail into the air and land on the floor where it shattered into a million pieces. She glared at the two.

"Fred! George!" she scolded, her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face, "Watch it you two! What do you both think you're doing bumbling around like a pair of careless idiots? You better clean this mess up! _Now! _And NO magic!"

Fred and George exchanged a glance and grinned. Fred said in mock-regret, "Sorry dear mother, we shall watch our foolish behavior."

"Yes, I agree with Fred," George joined in, "It's very childish of us to do such an unlawful crime. We'll watch our steps and make sure it won't happen again." Mrs. Weasley looked pleased, then fumed when Fred and George burst out laughing.

"This is NOT funny! No more magic in this house for you two!" she scolded, as she confiscated their wands and placed them carefully in the pocket of her apron.

When she was out of sight Fred snickered. "Sheesh," he said, "You'd of thought we'd murdered someone by the way she reprimanded us." George grinned.

"Actually, I'd of thought SHE was about to murder US!" he chuckled, but then stopped midway when Mrs. Weasley hollered from the next floor,

"There's laundry to wash, I'll murder you in a minute. Don't get your hopes up!" George looked stricken but then grinned when he heard the smile in his mother's voice. She wasn't serious.

"So, George, once you stop wetting your pants with fright, do you think you'll clean this all up?" Fred asked.

"By myself? Of course not! Mum said BOTH of us!" George reminded him.

Fred rolled his eyes, "You're going to do it."

"No, I'm not. Not by myself."

"Yes you are..." Fred said slowly, "If you want to have some more fun tonight." He grabbed at the hardening lump in the front of George's pants and snickered as he walked away.

George sighed and picked up the fragments of the remaining cup, telling himself that the cuts that were decorating his fingers would all be worth it later, and anyway he could fix it with magic when he had the chance.

* * *

"Ohh...ohhh my...Ohhh gods!" Ginny had her eyes clenched tight as she moved the dildo in and out of herself. "Ohhh..." Water splashed all around her in the hot bubbly tub as her moans grew louder, but no one would hear her because she put a charm on the door.

She paused when she heard a knock at the door. "Ginny what's taking you so long?" Her mother asked. Silence. She knocked again. Before Ginny could hide the rubbery sex toy, the door burst open.

"Mum!" Ginny shrieked, diving under the mass of bubbles trying to hide herself, but the dildo slipped out of her hand and fell to the floor. She blushed furiously as Molly stooped over the retrieve it with a shocked expression.

"Ginny! What the devil-?"

"Mum! I'm sorry! Please don't get angry at me." Ginny said, cowering. But the usually cheery, no-nonsense Mrs. Weasley was furious. She shut the door and locked it before she yanked her daughter from the tub by the wrist.

"How _dare _you Ginevra!" Mrs. Weasley screeched. "You sluttly little sneak!"

"Mum! I'm sorry!" Ginny said. She had never seen her mother this furious before. She was so frightened she forgot that she was butt naked and her mother was there to see.

"I hope this will teach you a lesson!" Molly screeched, as binding ropes flew from her wand and entangled Ginny. Ginny was now bound with her wrists tied behind her back and her feet free, but Molly Weasley tied them to the bed once they arrived in the empty bedroom where she and her husband, who was at work at the moment, slept.

Her eyes glided over her fourteen year old daughter's body as she quickly undressed and tied a strap-on around herself. She never noticed Ginny's rather large breasts before, which were reddening by the severe tightness that the ropes had around them. "Mum! Please!" Ginny gasped.

"I'll show you what a slut does!" Molly said, as she lustfully let her hands roam the girl's body. Molly's adult breasts wobbled as she hovered over her daughter. "Hold still." Her tounge flicked out and started to probe Ginny's erected nipples that look about ready to burst. They reminded Molly of giant red cherries. Molly loved cherries.

"Ohh...Mum! Ohhhh...oohh...oh! Oh! Oh! Ohhhh..." Ginny moaned. She squirmed to get away from her mother's grasp, but was unsucessful as Molly continued to suck cherishingly at her daughter's irritated nipples. "Oohhhh! OH! Mum! Stop! Please! Ohhh..."

"You'll enjoy it soon enough," Molly panted as she started to nip at the beautiful red nipples that lay before her greedy eyes, "Hold still!"

Ginny continued to squirm, "Let go! Stop! Mum! Get off! Why are you doing this to me! MUM! OHH!" The nips turned to bites and Ginny's moans turned to gasping screams.

* * *

"Is Ginny screaming?" Fred asked George when George entered the room. George shrugged.

"Kinda turns me on." he muttered. Fred grinned and grabbed George's arm, leading him to the bed.

"Good cause we're gonna have some fun." he said with a devilish glint in his eyes. He paused midway of unzipping George's pants when they heard a scream overhead,

"MUM! OHH MUM! PLEASE! MUM STOP! OHHH!"

Fred snickered. "Is Mum fucking Gin or something? Well at least she can't catch us like she almost did the other night." George have an erotic sigh as Fred continued to unzip his pants slowly. "You're hard aren't you?" George nodded despite Fred's snickers.

Once George was fully naked, Fred undressed himself and let his nine-inch hang before saying, "Go on, you know you want to." And George started to suck his brother's giant cock.

Fred groaned as George's sucking became faster and Fred's semen finally squirted all over George. George groaned and started to wank himself, his four inch penis started to drip with pre-come. "Turn around," Fred ordered his older brother, "I'm going to fuck the bloody hell out of you."

George turned and Fred pushed the giant head of his nine-inch penis in George's anus. George moaned. Fred groaned as he pushed deeper and deeper before actually pulling in and out. Both were now panting.

* * *

Molly was now inside Ginny with the dildo. Ginny moaned erotically as it pumped in and out of her quavering vagina. "Ohhhh..."

"Hold still dear," Molly said as she unbound Ginny who just lay there with her eyes closed in pleasure and mouth open in ecstacy, "That's a good girl. Enjoying it now, aren't we?" Ginny nodded, eyes still closed.

"Harder..." she moaned. "Faster. Deeper." She didn't seem to notice that these begging pleas were escaping her own lips as her mother grinned approvingly and obeyed. "Ohhhh!"

Finally, Ginny came all over the dildo and Molly pulled out the slick object. "Let's try another hole." She gently flipped Ginny around and said, "Hold onto the bedpost if you like." Ginny shook her head.

"Hurry." she begged as she left her hands on the bed, her ass sticking out to her mother.

"Suit yourself." And soon enough the dildo was stretching the small anus and Ginny moaned. The pain was so intense that without a thought her hands flew to the bedposts where they grabbed on tightly until her knuckles turned white.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" With each push she let out a groan. The groans turned to helpless wimpers as Molly pushed so far that Ginny started to cry and tug away. Molly held onto Ginny buttocks with both hands and pushed so deep that it seemed the dildo would never get back out. But it did.

With a spell Molly cleaned all the brown waste that was clinging to the dildo and lay herself down, grabbing her daughter onto her. "How do you like it?" Ginny moaned in reply. Molly was now grinding against Ginny's leg, leaving a wet trail of arousal to glisten on it.

Ginny looked down at her mother's giant breasts which wobbled violently and had a sudden urge. Before she could stop herself, she found her mouth around Molly's giant left nipple which was so large that Ginny's rather small mouth barely fit around it.

Molly groaned and felt herself squirt on the bedsheets.

* * *

"Oh Fred..." George moaned, his eyes closed in such erotic ecstacy that he could'nt bear it. "Fred..."

Fred was now pushing so hard and deep that George thought his anus was about to tear and pour blood any second. But Fred ignored him. He had the power in his grasp. He pumped in and out of his older brother easily as the anus stretched around his giant cock to fit his needs.

Fred was getting tired of this and said, "Ride me now." he lay himself on the bed as George obediantly clambered onto him. Soon, they were moving up and down with a steady rhythm. George rubbed his anus which was engulfing Fred's dick and said,

"Can we stop now?"

"No," Fred said harshly, "We'll stop when I say we will stop. And if you complain again I will fuck you for another hour." George grimaced and obeyed like usual.

* * *

Molly pressed her lips over her daughter's and they kissed passionately. Once they broke apart she said, "Don't tell your father. He'll be upset. We can do this again tomorrow when he leaves. It'll be our little secret."


End file.
